Capricorn Shura
|-|Classic= |-|Capricorn Surplice= |-|Episode G= Summary Capricorn Shura is the Gold Saint in the constellation Capricorn in Saint Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C | 3-B | 3-A Name: Capricorn Shura Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 16 (Episode G), 23 - 27 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-8th Sense= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Extra Senses - Has the 7th sense, and It is hinted Shura achieved the 8th sense to be able to help the other Gold Saints in the Wailing Wall. In Saint Seiya Episode G, he also was able to reach Dunamis), Reactive Evolution (Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once ), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (By destroying atomic structure, or macro-quantum destruction), Flight/Levitation, Acausality (Type 2 - Recieved Athena's Ichor), Dimensional Travel (Can travel and cross dimensions), Enhanced Senses (Can track people, and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings ), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (Capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including hearing bones breaking from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can take hits from other Cosmo User's), Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th, and 8th sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) |-|8th Sense= All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (One of the most powerful Gold Saints, stronger than Aiolia and Mu) | Galaxy level (Stronger than most 8th Sense users) | At least Galaxy level (Effortlessly one shot Arondight Lancelot despite the fact that 7th sense Shura was mauled by him prior) | Multi-Galaxy level (Powerful enough to be considered a threat by Chakravartin, and for him to stop holding back against Shura) | Universe level (His Divine Sword was effortlessly cutting apart Chakravartin's astral armor despite the fact that he was previously breaking his arms on it without a scratch; his sword was compared by Seiya to the Sword of Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (Reacted to Aiolos' attacks), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Surpassed the speed of the Big Bang's initial inflation) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to 8th sense Bronze Saints with Ichor) | Massively FTL+ '| ' Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic | Multi-Galactic | Universal Durability: Galaxy level with Capricorn Gold Cloth (Survived Saga's Galaxian Explosion), requires absolute zero to be frozen | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level (Took Chakravartin's Iron Fist, though it left him on the verge of death) | Universe level (Completely adapted to Chakravartin's strength, and would have likely been able to take his Violet Lightning Flash; has enough Cosmo to manifest a Divine Sword) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight for one thousand days); Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Galactic | Galactic | Galactic | Intergalactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Capricorn Gold Cloth Intelligence: Shura is a skilled warrior, master in sword combat and discovered the truth about Saga's betrayal. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sacred Sword Excalibur' (聖剣エクスカリバー, Seiken Ekusukaribā): In the Anime, it was said that in mythical times, Athena granted the legendary sword Excalibur only to a Saint who proved his undying loyalty towards the goddess. This technique is a very sharp blast, composed of extreme cosmo concentration released by his arms and legs movements. Since it is quickly released, it can be used multiple times. Excalibur has also shown to negate regeneration, as Shiryu was able to use it to stop the regeneration of the Dragon Faceless in Episode G Assassin. *'Double Excalibur' (ダブルエクスカリバー, Daburu Ekusukaribā): This technique was only used in Saint Seiya Episode G. It consists in the use of the Excalibur with his left arm in addition to the right arm, simulating a two-swords fighting style. *'Jumping Stone' (ジャンピングストーン, Janpingu Sutōn): When Shura is thrown by the impact of some attack, he grabs his enemy with his legs and flips both of them, so he will be released of the attack and the enemy will be thrown by his own attack. *'Eclipse Calibur': This technique is used in Episode G Assassin. Promptly after his soul fell into the Underworld, his master helps to recreate his sword by absorbing the power of the Underworld to create a Divine Sword. Shura is able to use this technique to cut apart phenomena of a non-physical nature, such as when he cut apart Trivikramasena's non-corporeal astral armor. Key: Base | 8th Sense | Athena's Ichor | Baphomet | Divine Sword Excalibur Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Warriors Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3